Divine Cookie
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: It was a cycle; she was cursed to be reborn with her memories after every death. The only things constant were the promises of lunch, death, and Sesshoumaru.


Title: Divine Cookie  
Pairing:Kagome x Sesshoumaru  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Tragedy, Romance, postmanga  
Summary: It was a cycle; she was cursed to die and be reborn with her memories. The only things constant were the promises of lunch, death, and Sesshoumaru. SessxKag  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
Note: It may seem like Kagome and Inuyash, but its not

* * *

…1920…

* * *

Kagome Higurashi was not the woman you once knew. Her soul was currently…very, very old…as an easy way of putting it. Her body was currently twenty-three and still aging like always as she stood outside a Noodle shop in Los Angeles gazing at the menu pasted upon the glass window. It was a very boring cycle that had been continuing since she was allowed to travel back to the feudal era and marry Inuyasha.

Yes, the hanyou and her had married, lived a happy life where she continued as the village Miko and housewife until her death. It wasn't a pleasant thought and she tried to avoid thinking of her deaths. She remembered nothing of the time she was dead; the moment her world would fade she would be awakening and gazing at the world again to find that years had passed her by and she was a babe chewing upon her own thumb with soft gums. It was strange, because she remembered her past lives, but yet she remembered nothing of Kikyo's life.

The answer to that was simple. Kagome was cursed and it was thanks to Kohaku, not that she resented Sango's brother, but she still felt the irritation that came with his name. The boy continued his family's tradition and hunted rogue youkai, but he didn't know how to deal with a dark priest, so he had come to Kagome for help. Sango no longer dealt with such dangers since the birth of her children and Kagome felt a mother shouldn't be put into such dangers

"Are you ready for lunch or do you enjoy standing around in such an outlandish outfit?"

The voice was soft, but held all the demand of testosterone. Kagome blinked her chocolate eyes as she stared at his reflection in the glass, momentarily pulled from her musings of the past His tall form was standing directly behind her as she made eye contact with his reflection. A demure smile crossed her features as she turned to stare at him from over her shoulder. She would never get used to seeing a youkai such as him dressed in such mortal fashions. The black pools at the center of his golden eyes narrowed, becoming slightly slit at her amusement. Mortal fashion had never caught his attention, but he soon realized he had a way to go before he met the decade of the outfits she wore form her timeline.

"Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome greeted.

She softly pinched the edges of her long dress and curtsied in oppose to bowing. The act allowed her moment to take him in like she had always done. Her chocolate eyes savored his form, noting the pristine onyx shoes, the short straight leg trousers that were exactly half an inch to short to show his black socks, matching the black suit outfit perfectly with the newest short jacket fashion of the wars. He straightened the navy tie, purposely adjusting the white spread-collar shirt underneath his jacket. Kagome was pleased even though he disguised his markings and changed the color of his silver hair to a sun kissed brown, it was still the same beautiful length.

"It is a time of war, I go by Sam."

Kagome reached up, her gloved hand covering her mouth as she struggled not to laugh. It was in vain as she ended up with an un-lady like snort. Men and women upon the street looked upon her with a bit of disdain. She smoothed her dress as she watched him. It was such a silly age, him still dressed in the traditional and her dressed in a strange manor once more. She wore the straight carefree dress that came down to her knees allowing them to be seen by prying eyes—she had already worn much shorter skirts. The sleeves of the dress were short reaching just above her elbow. The neckline was rounded showing just above her breasts. She was a flapper girl, wearing matching slippers like that of a ballerina and a cloche hat the accented the short bob cut of her chin length black hair.

"I go by Joan," Kagome simply said.

His eyebrow merely rose at that name and he grudgingly held out his arm. This told her that he was growing bored of talking on the street where anyone could hear. She took his arm and they entered the Noodle shop to her amusement. They took their seat in the corner away from the window where the shadows could hide them. He pulled out the chair for her allowing her to notice human looking nails before he sat down himself.

"Joan." Sesshoumaru simply stated.

She had grown centuries with him and knew that a single word would deem that he wanted an answer. It was as simple as that. Kagome smiled, her lips softly colored pink.

"My parents are American; it's the name of my mother's deceased mother. I could ask the same of Sam."

The waiter came; his accent was deep rooted as he took their orders and repeated them back sounding nothing of what they ordered. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to her letting her notice how easily he switched his eyes to a hazel.

"Surely you remember." It was a hurtful jab. She remembered much since she was always reborn a few months after her death. "Youkai must blend in and now foreigners as well since that damnable war."

Kagome sadly sighed and glanced past him and out the window. The war had taken a toll, but it had opened up the world to women. She was glad that corsets were done for.

"I remember everything," Kagome sharply reminded, her own pupils narrowing.

His face didn't show much and neither did his eyes since they were hidden behind glamour. It was frustrating, having to hide that is. She had been doing it repeatedly ever since her first death in the feudal era.

"It must be…" Kagome paused, would he offer a sort of empathy. "…annoying."

Sesshoumaru's personality would never change. The centuries had proven that much to Kagome. He had always been a distant person, even with his adopted daughter; he still kept most of the world out of reach. It had hurt her at moments when she wasn't strong enough to cope, other times it made her more determined.

"Annoying isn't the word I would choose," Kagome snipped.

'Burdened…slightly lonely.'

She couldn't understand how he could stand being alone all the time.

"How's the hanyou?"

It was a dreaded question, but one that he always brought up during their meetings. She always refused to answer anything about Inuyasha because though, married to him, it was painful. He felt guilty of her situation and she felt horrible knowing that he felt that way. She felt more like a burdened than a wife. No husband should spend their life searching for their reincarnated wife only to spend the lifetime wondering how long it would be before the search would begin anew.

"He's dying."

It was true. Inuyasha's mortal blood was taking its toll in the price of his life. Living from the Sengoku Era to the Taisho Era was hard. The wars, having to travel to find her, and finally aging like a mortal. There were plenty of factors, but the largest had been her 'curse.' It was a wonderful thought, having your lover reborn, never having to leave her, but it wasn't.

Sesshoumaru didn't say much to her words, he didn't say anything. It made her heart heavy. The two would never get along. Her eyes lowered to the small table with a troubled gaze as her hands fisted in her dress.

"He's blood; yet you still treat him as nothing," Kagome spat. "You should feel shame."

"Japanese notions should mean nothing to an American born such as you," Sesshoumaru coldly reminded. "He was born a bastard and he will die a bastard. You're love will not change that, in fact your love seems cursed."

Kagome would've cursed him to hell, but their lunch had arrived. The corner of his mouth lifted and she knew he had timed this. If she could access her spiritual powers their lunch would literally be infused into his body, but alas, the curse. They silently ate, though she snuck in random glares. The truth was not something that she appreciated considering it was true.

"The whelp didn't want children?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome paused, her bit in midair. She didn't know how he managed to speak in between bites, but manage he did. Her lips thinned and she knew he wouldn't know the full details of her death since Inuyasha wasn't close to him. Kagome set her bite back upon her plate and stared at him, defeat looming in her orbs.

"We wanted children so bad. I dreamt of his ears upon our children with my once sapphire eyes," Kagome softly replied, a wistful smile danced upon her face and vanished. "It obviously wasn't meant to be."

"You wouldn't let that slayer risk her life," Sesshoumaru bitterly said, sounding like a snarl as his food was pushed aside. His eyes accused her and she felt guilt. "So you deemed it alright to risk your unborn child's life!"

Her expression wavered, so many emotions rushed through her. It felt as if she were dying once more. Sesshoumaru continued on with his little glorified rant.

"Inuyasha may be bastard, but a male deserves to protect his family!"

He was eating once more, as if he had said nothing leaving Kagome to think she imagined the exchange. It was true, she had gone willing into battle pregnant and the worst part, Inuyasha never knew any better.

"It was so simple," Kagome whispered. "All I had to do was seal his powers…but he knew we were coming."

Her hands moved from the table to tenderly cradle her stomach.

"I didn't sense it until it was too late…the arrow tore through my womb and I fell to my knees."

Her hands tightened, grasping the flat flesh as she closed her eyes.

"I was so confused, Kohaku panicked as he reached for me. The dark priest said words as my world faded to black. The next thing I knew…I was aware and lamenting my unborn child's death in the form of an infant!"

"It doesn't excuse such carelessness," Sesshoumaru sighed as he urged her to finish her meal.

Kagome angrily said, "It's not like you were around."

"You chose him."

Three words. She chose Inuyasha. And she would choose him again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," her tone was mocking and he deserved it as she deserved her guilt. "Always late when it counts. You allowed me to die as well."

They were both bitter and guilt reddened. It was simple to understand why they both stayed near to each other. The first time she had died she didn't remember who she was—due to trauma. She had been reborn in the form of a village girl in the Sengoku period whose parents had been murdered by thieves. That event had sealed away everything, leaving her a mute form of happiness, at least until the wolves came.

Ironic, how time worked, or was that how time didn't work?

She remembered nothing until she saw her body—Kagome's body being burned upon a pyre.

Rin had held Kagome's soul…their soul. She realized this and didn't know how to deal. There were many complications; one she was a child, two she had feeling for Sesshoumaru that had grown past fatherly, and three…Inuyasha believed her dead.

"You pulled me from hell only to let me get killed by the same dark priest…at least I killed him as well."

Sesshoumaru had gone still. It was true. Her death had been upon the day of his visit, only he had come later in the evening instead of his usual morning. His visits had become less frequent and later all because of his pride. He hadn't wanted to believe that his adopted daughter was Inuyasha's mate, but it was proven. She was able to name off events in Kagome's life that were impossible to know. And then, she had chosen him…again. If only he could over his petty selfishness, he would've been there when her murderer came.

Dying…it hurt like hell and she couldn't believe she had died at a young age of sixteen, but she had killed that dark priest…and then she was reborn again.

"You can't look past Inuyasha being a hanyou…and you couldn't look past the only person you ever cared for being his reincarnated lover."

"Anyone would find that hard to cope with," Sesshoumaru excused. He regretted his choice, but he refused to let it eat away his soul. Mistakes were made, even though seldom, but he wouldn't let it happen again.

"What will you do when the hanyou passes?" Sesshoumaru suddenly questioned.

The waiter collected their plates and moved along as Kagome blankly gazed up at the ceiling. Inuyasha wouldn't be coming back, not like she had been. It was hard to decide since she was constantly being reborn. She would hope he wouldn't remember anything; a life without hardship is what she wished for him. And then she felt Sesshoumaru's hand cover her own. The waiter placed a plate beside her and she noticed an odd shape cooking with a piece of paper sticking out. Drawing her hand from underneath his, Kagome curiously reached for the cookie and snapped it in half. She carefully pulled the paper out, leaving Sesshoumaru's hand to be forgotten to his disappointment.

"If it takes eternity, so be it." Kagome read off the paper.

"How fitting," Sesshoumaru mumbled as he glared at the cookie.

Kagome looked over the cheap dessert and glared at him.

He paid for lunch and they left the restaurant, hand in the crook of his arm. Kagome released him the moment they stepped outside the door. He stopped walking and she continued before she turned in confusion to stare at him.

"You never answered my question," Sesshoumaru stated as he gazed at her.

She replied, "I'll do what he does."

Cries of distress suddenly rose in the streets. Dozens of people rushed passed her pushing Sesshoumaru towards the Noodle house and dropping her off the sidewalk into the street. Kagome scowled at the rudeness and looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion. His pupils widened and she glanced to her right, uphill. It was too late all she saw was a license plate before everything went back.

* * *

…1950…

* * *

She wasn't even human anymore, but she was a child. Her ruby eyes gazed into the sapphire distance of the ocean. The structures in the distance had endured years of weather to create the Giant's Causeway. Once more, life didn't make sense, but she was alive and didn't regret living. She pushed her emerald hair out of her face and smoothed the thin brown dress she wore. It was a translucent material that shifted color in the light. Her name was unknown to her, but she suspected it had something to do with what she was now. Her skin was dusted with a glitter that brought an ethereal glow to her skin.

Ireland…

This is what she had the travelers say, so she assumed this was her location. A soft sigh and she took a single step and softly floated to a gray stone where she perched.

"Your husband is dead."

Kagome lazily spun on her toe, light as air, and as carefree as the weathered stones around her. Her emerald eyes widened at the person—youkai she saw. He never changed; he looked like the being she had met so many years ago. It was simply amazing. There he stood with no glamour to hide his marking, not a care in the world as he held his fur over his shoulder. His amber eyes took in her short, childish form. And then she finally heard his four words.

"Inuyasha has passed on?" Kagome questioned, her eyes showing hurt.

"He passed away three days after you dead, heart failure."

Kagome scowled, the way he said such an announcement without emotion angered her.

"He told me to tell you…that you weren't a burden."

She tensed and instantly felt something inside her soften. After the centuries of seeing Inuyasha exhausted and tired, she smiled. Every time they met he had always smiled. His dark amber eyes with instantly lighten and he would truly smile, small fangs and all. Kagome jumped toward Sesshoumaru and noticed she only came to his waist. He was there with Inuyasha when it counted most; of course he was always there when it counted most.

"What are you now?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Kagome gazed upon the skin of her arm with confusion as to why she held such a glow. She had seen others as herself, but they had never told her a name. They simply existed, tending to the land that others didn't want, others meaning mortals, and then vanishing into trees.

"Not sure, but I'm bound to the land till my death," Kagome replied.

"A name?"

"No name," Kagome sighed.

"What are you going to do now that your hanyou is gone?" Sesshoumaru seriously questioned.

"I'm glad," Kagome admitted. "He may have not thought me a burden, but this curse is burdensome. I'll never be free and neither will those around me."

"What now?" Sesshoumaru sternly asked.

Kagome sighed and looked out toward the ocean wondering if because of this form she had less care for the world. She would miss Inuyasha, but years of wishing him free of the burden known as her was finally true. It was a sweet sorrow, an oxymoron that made no sense.

"I'm simply going to exist."

Sesshoumaru did something that he had never done before. His hand reached out and cradled her childish face before his fingers tangled in her hair. He realized that emerald colored hair was actually like moss. A sigh escaped him as he removed his hand.

"I'll be waiting."

Kagome watched him walk away and vanish into the distance. He always seemed to be near and she had to wonder if it had anything to do with her soul actually being part of Rin.

It didn't take long for her to die, an axe bit into the bark of the tree she dwelled in and she simply faded from reality.

* * *

…1972…

* * *

Sesshoumaru found her easily, she was only twenty, but easy to recognize. She was a college student in Japan that worked in a local bookstore. The day she had started the job he had walked in and done the improbable, he smirked at her. He was in glamour this time, but his hair was jet black and his eyes were violet. It was a change from the last times she had seen him.

"Moss person."

He stopped in mid-step as he stared at her like she had gone insane.

"Last life," Kagome slowly said as if he was the one insane.

He nodded in understanding and moved to the front desk. Kagome smiled and glanced around making sure the shop was empty before they spoke.

"I went to his grave," Kagome solemnly replied.

"How did you find it?"

Kagome smirked, but didn't answer.

"I'm going to be born again in nineteen eighty-seven as Higurashi Kagome." She informed. "It'll be nice being me again."

"How do you know it will be the soul that resides in you?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"I don't, but in case it is, I'll meet you at the Higurashi Shrine," Kagome sighed.

"You assume that I would meet you."

It amazed him, her smile never changed, "You've followed me thus far."

He didn't reply.

"I found something the other day," she heard him say.

She arched an eyebrow at him as he held out a fortune cookie. Her lips widened as she took the cook from him, of all things, he brought her a fortune cookie. She stared at the darkened and softly chuckled.

"It seems like eternity," Kagome sighed.

Kagome cracked open the cookie and removed the slip of paper. Her eyebrows furrowed and she defiantly glared at him above the paper. Sesshoumaru glared back at her.

"Is this a joke?" Kagome questioned.

He snatched the paper from her hand.

"Be grateful! It's a beautiful day!"

The fortune absolutely made no sense, but she took it back and tucked it safely in her pocket. Kagome then popped a piece of the cookie into her mouth and chewed as she gazed outside. It was sunny and there was still the promise of tomorrow.

"Would you like to attend lunch with me?"

Kagome smirked and attended lunch with him.

She died thirteen years later; a late lunch with Sesshoumaru was the cause. It was odd that food poisoning due her in, but her curse worked in strange ways. She had never believed that she would enjoy time with Sesshoumaru, but she enjoyed every moment till she kicked the bucket. The strange thing was, she was aware of death this time, because was a ghost. Not a person could hear her as she sat in the Goshinboku watching the current Kagome—the Kagome with no clue to her fate traveled with Inuyasha.

When Kagome jumped into the well for the last time, she took on a solid form and fell from the Goshinboku. She was unprepared and thought that her curse meant to kill her by plowing her into the ground, but arms caught her. She didn't open her eyes till momentum ceased.

"You followed me," Kagome gasped.

"You die of your own clumsiness, the curse just makes sure you come back," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"I suppose."

She didn't release her hold on him and he didn't release her. He carried her off the property because they both knew that it wouldn't bode well for her to be seen so soon.

"Are we going to lunch?" Kagome questioned.

"I believe removing this curse to be more urgent," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Are you going to put me down now?"

He glared at her and she smiled.

"If I put you down, you may end up six feet under."

Kagome scowled, it wasn't her fault if death chased her.

"Fine."

"What exactly was the curse?"

Her eyes widened, she had never truly forgotten what the dark priest had said. It had always been with her taunting her.

"…'a lifetime of love will be impossible when your soul is forced to constantly flee, a lifetime of unfortunate fates, a lifetime of misery for those around you'…"

Sesshoumaru didn't say much as he carried her down the sidewalk. It looked as if he was kidnapping a schoolgirl, because of the uniform, but he didn't care and neither did she.

"This Sesshoumaru will never grow bored," Kagome heard him state. "Because I will always have you to hunt down."

Kagome huffed; he made it sound as if her death would be hobby for him. She certainly didn't want to keep dying. Despite that, she still smiled, it was always interesting, and especially since she knew she was no longer a burden. In some morbid way, it was interesting.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is probably the worst thing I've ever written! I couldn't get fortune cookies out of my mind and thus came out with this

Please leave a review, I would like to hear thoughts about this one shot!


End file.
